Servant of Evil
by Red Parfait
Summary: Katakan Taehyung sudah gila karena menerima tawaran sosok itu dengan mudahnya. Sosok itu terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Terlalu menawan untuk ditolak. It's VKOOK


**Servant of Evil**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Rated: M

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Katakan Taehyung sudah gila karena menerima tawaran sosok itu dengan mudahnya.

Sosok itu terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Terlalu menawan untuk ditolak.

Terlalu menggairahkan hingga hanya dengan melihatnya tanpa busana saat pertama kali bertemu dapat membuat birahinya memuncak.

Salahkan Taehyung dengan berbagai macam pikiran kotornya dan sosok yang begitu sempurna itu

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Kim Taehyung. Seorang pemburu harta karun asal Korea Selatan. Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan tubuh proporsional yang berusia 21 tahun yang begitu mengidam-idamkan harta karun kuno. Hidupnya telah ia dedikasikan hanya untuk mencari harta-harta yang menurut orang lain konyol itu. Namun Taehyung tidak peduli. Laki-laki itu melakukan ini semua untuk memenuhi impian sang kakek.

Sang kakek yang begitu mengidamkan harta peninggalan dari penguasa dunia terdahulu. Raja dari para raja di dunia. Sosok manusia tersempurna yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. _King Solomon_. Yang konon katanya segala harta yang dulu pernah dimilikinya disebar oleh Tuhan di penjuru alam semesta. Tidak akan pernah ada manusia yang bisa mengumpulkan semua hartanya.

Cerita sang kakek selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sejak ia masih belia. Cerita tentang harta berlimpah milik _King Solomon_. Yang tak seorangpun boleh memilikinya. Dan itu menjadi impian Taehyung kecil. Ia ingin mendapatkannya walaupun hanya secuil. Secuil yang mungkin tidak akan terasa berarti, namun begitu berharga untuk Taehyung. Karena dengan itu, ia dapat mewujudkan impian mendiang kakeknya yang telah lama meninggalkannya.

Segala cara ia tempuh demi mendapatkannya. Dimulai dari hal terkecil dengan mempelajari bahasa kuno, membaca peta yang entah dibuat tahun berapa, mempelajari zat-zat kimia yang mungkin suatu saat dibutuhkan, hingga memecahkan teka-teki sulit semacam kode rahasia. Ya, Taehyung melakukan itu semua demi sang kakek yang saat ini tengah melihatnya dari surga. Tersenyum membanggakannya –dalam pikiran Taehyung tentu saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Forest, South Korea, December 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **11.00 PM**_

"Yak! Percepat langkahmu, Yoongi _hyung_! Badai makin besar!"

"Berisik! Tidak taukah kau seberapa sulit aku melewati lumpur ini?!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut _mint_ nampak kesulitan berjalan di tengah-tengah kubangan lumpur. Sementara dua orang di depannya tak ada niat untuk membantunya sama sekali dan hanya berteriak menyuruhnya untuk cepat. Min Yoongi memaki dalam hatinya. Memaki kekurang ajaran dua laki-laki yang notabene lebih muda dari dirinya itu.

Yoongi memandang langit yang tengah mengamuk. Mengeluarkan guntur yang menderu-deru, dan hujan yang begitu lebat. Baru kali ini ia melihat langit sekelam dan semengerikan ini.

Dan sialnya ia terjebak disini bersama dua orang sahabatnya yang tak tahu diuntung itu. Yoongi kembali memaki mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berada disini. Salahkan Taehyung dengan segala obsesinya mengenai harta _King Solomon_ itu. Yang lagi-lagi dengan sialnya menyeretnya ikut dalam acara berburu harta itu. Walaupun ia juga merupakan pemburu harta, Yoongi lebih memilih mencari harta yang sudah dipastikan ada. Bukan sekedar dari mitos atau cerita rakyat seperti ini.

"Hey, lihat!" Salah seorang dari mereka menunjuk ke arah kastil tua di tengah-tengah hutan itu. Yoongi dan Taehyung mengikuti arah tangan Hoseok. Keduanya mengernyit heran. Tidak pernah menyadari jika di hutan itu terdapat sebuah kastil bergaya klasik eropa itu. Ayolah, mereka sedang di Asia. Lalu kenapa di Asia terdapat kastil seperti itu? Entahlah, mereka pun enggan memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

" _Hyungdeul_ , bagaimana kalau kita berteduh disana?"

"Kau gila? Kita tidak tahu itu kastil milik siapa? Dan bagaimana kalau di dalamnya ada hantu? Atau _vampire_? Atau bahkan lebih banyak dan mengerikan?" Taehyung dan Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Hoseok dengan segala ke _parno_ annya itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh di kastil itu dan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih mengatakan kalimat-kalimat tak jelas.

"YAK! Kalian mau kemana?! Tunggu aku!" Hoseok yang merasa ditinggal itupun langsung berlari menyusul Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Mereka bertiga berdiri mematung di depan gerbang kastil tua itu. Mengamati keadaan sekitar yang sangat tak terawat. Tampak begitu menakutkan. Tidak akan ada yang akan menginjakkan kaki disana jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak seperti mereka saat ini.

Taehyung mendorong gerbang besi yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia itu. Kastil itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada kastil milik _Vlad Dracula_ di Transylvania. Dengan mudahnya gerbang itu terbuka. Mereka bertiga pun melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka menuju halaman kastil itu. Dengan pandangan waspada dan meneliti, mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka tepat berada di depan pintu kastil yang begitu besar dan terlihat kokoh.

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Taehyung mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Suara pintu berderit menggema di kastil itu manakala Taehyung membukanya. Hanya satu hal yang dapat mereka lihat. Gelap.

Yoongi mengarahkan senternya ke dalam kastil itu. "Permisi," Ia memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam kastil dan melihat-lihat isi kastil itu. Disusul oleh Taehyung yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kastil itu dan dibuntuti oleh Hoseok yang terlihat ketakutan. Terbukti dari ia yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik punggung kokoh Taehyung.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, _hyung_. Bisakah kau berhenti bersembunyi di belakangku?" Taehyung melirik Hoseok yang masih saja bersembunyi di belakangnya. Hoseok yang merasa ditatap seperti itupun langsung beringsut menjauhi Taehyung dan beralih mendekati Yoongi yang tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding ruangan itu.

Taehyung menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru kastil itu. Ia akui, ruangan itu begitu luas dan kosong. Ia jelas dapat merasakan kekosongan ruangan itu. Kemudian kedua atensinya terfokus ke tangga yang menuju lantai selanjutnya.

" _Hyung_ , tunggu disini sebentar. Aku ingin melihat-lihat."

"Yak! Kim Taehyung, kau mau kemana? Jangan macam-macam!" Taehyung pun langsung menuju tangga itu dan menaikinya. Salahkan rasa penasarannya yang begitu tinggi itu. Apakah kau pernah mendengar pepatah ' _curiosity kills cat_ ', Kim Taehyung?

Dengan perlahan ia menjajaki anak tangga itu satu persatu. Decitan kayu terdengar ditiap langkah yang ia ambil. Dengan hati-hati, Taehyung terus menaiki tangga itu hingga ia melihat pemandangan lantai di atasnya. Ia mengarahkan senter yang ia genggam ke depan sebuah pintu kayu yang berukuran lebih besar dibandingkan dengan pintu-pintu lain di lantai itu.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali dan langsung membukanya. Meneliti ruangan itu, Taehyung kemudian memasukinya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mengarahkan senternya ke penjuru ruangan yang begitu luas itu. Gerakannya terhenti saat senternya tepat menyorot sesuatu berbentuk balok di tengah-tengah ruangan. Terlihat seperti sebuah peti bagi Taehyung.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Taehyung begitu ingin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati peti itu. Yang jelas saat ini ia sudah berada di samping peti itu, memandangi peti itu lekat-lekat. Menelitinya. Dan pada akhirnya kedua bola mata kelam itu menemukan sebuah buku tebal nan tua di tengah-tengah peti itu. Seperti sengaja diletakkan disana.

Taehyung mengambil buku itu. Mengapitkan senter diantara kedua belah bibirnya, ia membuka-buka buku usang itu. Dahinya mengernyit manakala ia menyadari isi buku itu. _Rune_ kuno. Dan juga beberapa huruf yang tak dimengerti olehnya.

Ia kembali memegang senter dengan tangannya dan memegan buku itu dengan satu tangannya yang lain. Bibir tebalnya berkomat-kamit membaca huruf-huruf kuno itu. "… _In the name of hell. I'm gonna wake you up. I want you to wake up from your long last sleep and make you my master…_ "

Taehyung makin mengernyit saat membaca isinya. Apa maksud buku ini? Taehyung tak habis pikir dengan pembuat buku itu.

Tiba-tiba, buku yang ia pegang menyala dan terbakar dengan sendirinya. Membuat Taehyung melempar buku itu sembarangan. Kemudian dapat dengan jelas ia melihat peti di hadapannya berguncang dan memancarkan cahaya kemerahan. Merah yang begitu membara bagaikan api. Yang kemudian menyulut peti itu dan membuatnya terkurung oleh api.

Taehyung memundurkan tubuhnya, dirinya tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Api itu terus menyala-nyala dengan liarnya, dan membentuk lingkaran di sekeliling peti itu. Bagaikan sebuah lingkaran sihir. Dan Taehyung menyadari kalau lingkaran itu tersusun dari huruf-huruf yang tak ia mengerti. Api-api itu berderet, menyebar ke penjuru ruangan dengan gerakan teratur dan menyalakan obor-obor di ruangan itu.

Taehyung makin memundurkan tubuhnya. Menelan ludahnya kasar, jujur saja saat ini ia gemetaran. Ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan firasat itu dikuatkan dengan guntur yang makin intens dan badai yang semakin ekstrim.

Ia ingin keluar dari ruangan itu sekarang juga. Namun kedua kakinya seolah terpaku disana dan tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak.

BRAKK

Tubuh Taehyung berjengit kaget saat ia melihat tutup peti itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan terjatuh di lantai. Menampakkan sosok yang terduduk di dalam peti itu. Menatap Taehyung dalam dengan kedua _onyx_ gelapnya. Yang membuat Taehyung mau tak mau balas menatap sosok itu.

* * *

.

To be continued…

.

* * *

a/n:

Annyeong! Red-chan is back dengan membawa ff fantasy pertama. Ini baru prolog sih, prolog yang cukup panjang. Red-chan pengen liat tanggapan kalian nih, hehe :D silahkan klik kotak review di bawah dan isi dengan kritik dan saran kalian. Review kalian amat berharga bagi author newbie ini. Gomawo~


End file.
